Family, Ice Cream And First Tooth
by Marymel
Summary: Nick joins Jackson and his family for ice cream and thinks about his family.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I wanted to write another family story with Jackson and his Uncle Nicky. And I thought, why not tie it in with another sort of milestone for Greta? Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

All Nick wanted to do after working a double was go home and sleep. He loved being the head of the Grave Shift, and had to admit he had a great team. But today, after working for what felt like several days straight, he wanted to rest.

He rubbed his eyes and put his satchel over his shoulder and was ready to walk out the door when his godson, Jackson Sanders, poked his head in the door.

"Hi, Uncle Nicky!" Jackson said as he rushed in the room and hugged his favorite uncle.

Nick laughed softly as he hugged the sweet child. "Hey, big guy."

Jackson smiled up at Nick. "I want you to come have some ice cream with us, please?"

As tired as he was, Nick couldn't refuse the look of happiness and love in Jackson's eyes. "Ice cream, huh? Did you get another gold star at school?" Nick asked as he remembered a time Jackson really wanted him to join him for ice cream.

"Nope," Jackson said. "But I did get a good report card. My teacher said I'm really good at science!"

"You are?"

"Yeah! She liked my model of the solar system I made. Daddy helped with some of it, but I did the big stuff!"

Nick smiled warmly. Jackson was definitely Greg's son. "Well, that is very cool."

"Thank you! And Greta's gonna come have ice cream, too!"

Greg poked his head in the office. "There you two are." He smiled at Nick. "I told him you might be tired, but Jacks insists that you come have some ice cream with us."

"Yeah!" Jackson said happily. He smiled up at Nick. "Please? You can have extra chocolate sauce and sprinkles! And I really want you to come!"

How could Nick refuse an offer like that? "I'd love to," he said.

Greg, Jackson and Nick met Morgan and Greta at the ice cream shop. Greta smiled when she saw her brother and father. "Baba!"

Nick smiled when he heard Greta's name for her brother. As Jackson hugged his baby sister, Nick asked Greg, "When did she start talking?"

"Just a few days ago," Greg said with a smile. "That's what she calls her brother." He smiled at his family.

Morgan smiled at her son. "You want to show Uncle Nicky?"

Jackson nodded as Nick asked, "Show me what?"

Greg gestured for Nick to join Morgan at their table. Jackson gently tugged on Greta's chin. "Uncle Nicky, look!"

Nick smiled softly as he saw Greta's small, very first tooth. "Oh, wow!" He said softly.

"We just found it this morning," Greg said.

"That is so cool," Nick said with a soft smile.

"Not when she's teething at four in the morning," Morgan said with a soft smile as she gently rocked her baby daughter.

"We thought ice cream would help!" Jackson said with a smile.

"And it's been a while since Jacks treated you," Greg said to his great friend.

Nick smiled at the family he adored. "Well, this is a very great idea." He patted Jackson's shoulder. "Thanks, Jackson."

"You're welcome!" Jackson smiled at the Texan.

Nick and Greg couldn't help but smile as Jackson asked Nick what flavor of ice cream he wanted and if Greta would like chocolate or vanilla. The little boy told the server to be sure to put extra chocolate sauce on Nick's ice cream and that his sister had her first tooth and needed ice cream to help her feel better.

As they sat down, Greta happily took some of Morgan's chocolate ice cream. Greg smiled warmly as his daughter got almost as much ice cream on her face as her brother.

Nick sat down and smiled at the friend he loved like a brother. "Man, they're both growing so fast."

"I know," Greg said as he watched Jackson give Greta a bite of his ice cream. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched his family.

Nick smiled warmly at the children enjoying ice cream. He had to admit this was a good idea.

Greg smiled at his family and his friend. "Nick...seriously, I hope this happens for you someday."

"Aw," Nick said softly. He had to admit he loved the idea of having a family of his own someday. "You know...sometimes I'm good with the way things are now. But sometimes..." He smiled as Jackson smiled at him. "Sometimes I want what you have."

Greg said nothing, but offered his friend an understanding smile.

Nick chuckled. "Of course, it's easy to say that with kids like Jackson and Greta."

"When you can babysit them and give them back to me and Morgan?" Greg asked with a smirk.

"No...but that is part of it," he said with a soft laugh. Greg laughed as well. Nick sighed softly and looked from Greg to the children. "I mean...if I can have a son like Jackson someday...I really would love that. Or a daughter like Greta. Seriously, dude, she and Jackson are angels."

Greg smiled appreciatively. "Spoken just like a man that has never woken up at three in the morning with a screaming baby." Both friends shared a laugh.

Jackson looked over at Nick and smiled. "Uncle Nicky, do you know Greta likes chocolate ice cream?"

"She does?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Yeah! She likes vanilla, too. But I think chocolate's her favorite."

"She's her mother's daughter," Greg said with a smile. He loved seeing so much of Morgan in Greta.

"And Jackson is definitely Greg's," Morgan added. "He got an A in science. His teacher says he's a great student."

Nick smiled at his happy godson. "Well, Jackson is a very cool guy."

Jackson beamed at Nick. "You're cool, too, Uncle Nicky!"

"Well, thank you."

"Baba aah!" Greta said. Morgan laughed softly and snuggled her close.

"I think Greta just said she has the coolest brother ever," Greg said. He winked and smiled at his son, so happy to have his family.

Nick smiled at the family. "I think she's right," he told Jackson.

Morgan smiled at her husband and friend. "Nick...think you might want this someday?" She smiled at her children.

Nick smiled. "Maybe," he said honestly. "Maybe someday."

 **The End**


End file.
